Burn
by embersofalice
Summary: What happens when you mix a girl with fire powers and the thief king? Bad things. Very bad things. Yaoi included. Also some blood guts. Ember/Akefia Yugi/Yami Bakura/Ryou Malik/Marik and others as fic goes on.
1. Chapter 1

"Ember? Are you okay?" The girl whipped around, her red-orange hair flickering as if it was on fire. "Yes Rei. I'm fine, just fine." Ember drawled out. Rei looked around for an escape route. She had seen what had happened to this girl's previous enemies. She didn't want to end up like that. Ember smirked and slowly strides towards Rei. "Ember, I really don't like that look on your face. What's going on?" The raven-haired one was starting to freak out. Ember was never like this; she had always been kind and helpful. Sure, she had been rude, and acted strange from time to time, but never this. This was different; she looked, and acted pure evil. Ember, however, loved the look of pure fear on Rei's face. She loved fear; she loved to see others afraid of her. These were the moments that fueled her life. The moments when she turned on them, giving up her act, and showing them who she really was. She had, at no point in her life ever met an equal. "Since you've been so kind, Rei, I will end this quickly. This is a blessing." With that, Ember opened her hand, summoning fire; a blazing fire, looking for a source to burn. Ember quickly shoved this fire down Rei's throat, and before the poor girl could even scream, she was enveloped in flames.

That wasn't the first time Ember had killed. No, she had killed many times before. She killed purely for fun. She loved to hear them scream, loved to watch them run. More than anything, though, she loved the coppery scent of their blood. Over the years, she had devised many torture methods, and discovered others that already existed. Some of her victims would even end their lives before she could. Her favorite surprise was to walk into their chamber one morning, to find a slowly rotting corpse with a knife stabbed through its heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Ember soon walked away from the burnt body, no longer having a use for it. A young man walked up to her when she stepped out of the alleyway. Something about him caught her eye. She soon realized that it was the scar underneath his right eye. It didn't appear naturally inflicted. "Excuse me, mister, but would you mind telling me about your scar? It looks rather interesting." Ember did her best to sound innocent and happy, which was hard for her to do. She knew that she had blood flecks around her eyes and face. The red-eyed girl also realized that he had seen her step out of the alleyway. Ember really hoped he didn't get suspicious. He looked like someone who might be really helpful to her. "Well, how should I start this? I'm just gonna be blunt and say: I have control over fire, and the scar is because, hehe, I'm kind of a three-thousand year old thief looking for revenge against a pharaoh who has control over the shadows. I don't tend to have much luck. I work with another thief, and two tomb keepers. Still no luck in beating the damn pharaoh and his friends."

Ember sighed. His story seemed pretty believable, but it could be some sort of joke. Wait a sec, Ember thought, this must be who Ash is always talking about! Her raven-haired yami had always been complaining of some sort of pharaoh that had locked her in the Millennium Locket. Ember looked towards the teenager again. She saw that he had silver hair, the scar she had previously mentioned, and a red coat. He had a set of black jeans on as well, to top off the outfit. The scarlet haired girl thought that he had a good sense of style, and good looks, but a thief? She highly doubted it. Then, she noticed the necklace he was wearing. Ash had shown it to her multiple times, saying that if Ember and the bearer ever met, they would be soul mates. Ember often wondered why her yami was so girly. Wasn't she supposed to be, well, evil?


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you're Akefia, the thief king, right?" "What? How did you know that?!" Akefia cried out. Ember just gave him a smug look, and started walking away. The whitennette raced after her, eager to figure out how she knew his name. The fire-haired girl looked back, and when she saw him running, she took off, hoping for an enjoyable game. She soon ended up in a part of the city that she didn't fully recognize. The girl looked around her, looking for the teen with the scar. He had seemingly disappeared, so she took a moment to assess her surroundings. She saw multiple signs, but only one caught her eye. The shop was labeled 'Kame Game Shop'.

Ember entered the shop, and looked around. She saw an old man dozing off at the counter. She could've sworn that she felt something different about the shop. The girl looked down to find that the Locket was glowing softly, and it illuminated the room. She turned around, and when the Locket glowed the brightest, Ember walked in that direction, and padded softly up the stairs. She looked around the upstairs hallway, and after checking each room, she found herself in the bedroom of a small boy. Ember saw a soft glow from around his neck, and realized that he also had a Millennium Item. She walked over, and gently took it from around the small boy's neck. On closer examination, she realized that it was the Millennium Puzzle.

"And just what would you be doing in my hikari's room?" Ember heard a deep voice whisper from the doorway. She whipped around, Puzzle still in hand, and stared him down. When the girl realized that he wasn't intimidated, she turned and jumped the second story window. Ember landed gracefully, and took off. She saw Akefia and grabbed him, ordering him to run with her. He didn't question her the second he saw the Puzzle in her hand. They raced down alleyway after alleyway until they were certain they had lost the male that had almost caught Ember.

"Okay, who were those people?" Ember was curious because Akefia seemed to know them. "The midget that I assume slept through the entire thing is named Yugi, and the one chasing us, the pharaoh I was talking about earlier, is named Yami." The red-eyed girl burst out laughing. She was at the point of hysterics. When she finally calmed down, Akefia asked her why she had been laughing so hard. "Ha, I just find it rather funny that I just meet you all today, and I manage to accomplish what you claim to have been attempting to do for three thousand years." "Well, I guess I just didn't think that it was the brightest idea to jump from the second story window."

Ember supposed his excuse was valid. Most people couldn't jump from the second story window of a building without breaking a leg. She remembered something about the thief mentioning something earlier about having accomplices. "So, would you mind taking me to see your friends?" "I guess not. Some of them can be a bit hostile, so watch your back." "Oh, I won't need to worry about that." Ember smirked. She could handle anyone. Of that she was certain. Akefia was skeptical about her confidence, but he let it slide.


	4. Chapter 4

They went down some alleyways until they came to a dead end. The white haired teen pushed around her, and pushed a section of the wall. The bricks slid back, and revealed an entryway. Ember was slightly interested in the fact that the living quarters were so well hidden. What could they possibly have done to need to hide this bad? The pair walked in, and saw no one. Then, Ember was assaulted from behind, and she elbowed the man in the gut, and then whipped around to face him. She gave a low growl when the man flashed a knife out. All of a sudden, she handed Akefia the Puzzle, and stood up straight. "Come on, I _dare you_ to put the knife to my neck. Both of the figures stared in shock, and then the one with the knife moved forward and placed the knife to her neck. When he started to press it in, all it did was bend. The figure stared at it in shock when he realized that his knife was melting.

Ember lit up the area using her fire, and she saw Akefia, as well as another white haired teen with dark green eyes. "Who are you?!" She asked, wary of the new teen. The boy told her that he was called Bakura. The fire eyed girl figured that Bakura was the other thief that Akefia had mentioned. Now the only two she had to meet were the tomb keepers. Ember soon heard wary footsteps approaching her. She quenched the fire, and padded slowly around to see who was approaching. What she saw surprised her. It was a small boy who was almost identical to Bakura, just a little more innocent looking. She snuck up on the boy, and circled him. Ember knew he had seen her when she heard a sharp intake of breath from him. The girl highly doubted that this was one of the tomb keepers, so she lit her fire, and scrutinized him more.

Ember dragged the petrified child over to Akefia, demanding to know who he was. "Oh, I forgot to mention him. This is Ryou, Bakura's hikari." "Wait a sec, they're separated?" "Yeah. We can separate you and your yami if you'd like." Akefia replied. "I'd enjoy that greatly." Ember said, while her thoughts were racing on how they would do this. Akefia, seeming to read her mind, said "We'll need as many Millennium Items as we can get. We currently have five out of eight, so we'll be able to do it with ease. Just hang on a minute, and I'll get Marik and Malik." Ember stalked off into a corner with a 'hmph', sat down, and watched Ryou and Bakura. She did not at all get what she was expecting.


End file.
